jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jonathan Joestar
|japname = ジョナサン・ジョースター |romname = jonasan jōsutā |namesake = Jonathan’s Coffe & RestaurantJ-BUROGU - Video Subbing: Manga Artist ARAKI HIROHIKO Interview |age = 12 añosCapitulo 1: Prologo (Vol. 1 Cap. 1-5) 20 años (Cap. 6 en adelante) |birthday = 04 de abril de 1868JoJo 6251 |zodiac = Aries |czodiac = Dragón |death = 7 de febrero de 1889Capítulo 44: Fuego y hielo, Jonathan y Dio (6) |gender = Masculino |height = 195 cm |weight = 105 kg |blood = A |nation = Británico |eyes = Castaños ---- Azul |hair = Castaño ---- Azul ---- Oscuro |family = George Joestar I Mary Joestar Dio Brando Erina Joestar George Joestar II Giorno Giovanna Lisa Lisa Joseph Joestar Holy Kujo Josuke Higashikata Shizuka Joestar Jotaro Kujo Jolyne Cujoh |mangadebut = Capítulo 1: Prólogo |mangafinal = Capítulo 44: Fuego y hielo, Jonathan y Dio (6) |animedebut = Episodio 1: Dio, el invasor |gamedebut = JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood (PS2) |seiyuu = Hideyuki Tanaka Hideyuki Tanaka Kazuya Nakai Katsuyuki Konishi Kazuyuki Okitsu |voiceactor = Johnny Yong Bosch }} es el protagonista del primer arco argumental de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, "Phantom Blood". Siendo hijo del aristócrata George Joestar I, Jonathan es amable, honesto y positivo. Su vida llena de alegría cambió a la llegada de Dio Brando, su nuevo hermano adoptivo. El juego de palabras "JoJo" está presente de la manera más tradicional, combinando la primera sílaba de su nombre con la primera sílaba de su apellido. Apariencia Adolescencia Adhiriéndose a las normas de la época victoriana, la vestimenta de Jonathan en su niñez consistía en una camisa con cuello, pantalones de montar y un par de calcetines largos con zapatos de vestir. Estos eran acompañado ya sea por un blazer, chaleco y corbata, o un par de tirantes. Como un noble, aveces reemplazaría la corbata con un listón como el de su padre.Capitulos 2-5: Dio Brando el Invasor * Cuando el boxea, viste un traje de boxeo ocasional que consiste en una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones cortos, y guantes de boxeo. * Durante su tiempo con Erina, Jonathan también luce una gorra de niño vendedor de periódicos y un par de botas altas hasta las rodillas. * Cuando se baña en el río, lleva un traje de baño rayado de dos piezas. Adulto Como adulto, Jonathan es una persona muy alta (1.95 m/6'5") y musculosa con una postura de caballero. Su vestimenta típica tiende a reflejar su trasfondo noble, que se caracteriza por túnicas estilizadas sobre camisas de manga larga. Artículos de ropa recurrentes incluyen un cravat, una corbata de pajarita, botas gruesas y un chaleco. * En casa, Jonathan lleva una vestimenta semi-formal que consiste en una camisa de cuello, corbata y chaqueta con las mangas enrolladas.Capitulos 6-7: A Letter from the Past * Durante los partidos de rugby en la universidad, lleva puesta una camisa estándar a rayas y pantalones de rugby con calcetines largos. * Cuando se adentra en Ogre Street para encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de su padre, Jonathan luce una nueva vestimenta enteramente formado por una chaqueta y pantalón acolchado, con una gorra cervadora y una larga capa. * Durante su entrenamiento con Zeppeli, se desviste hasta tener solo una camiseta sin mangas estilizado con pulseras, y en algún momento una diadema.Capitulo 20: Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric (3) * En su trayecto hasta Windknights's Lot, Jonathan se pone una túnica de doble capa con una pajarita y una gorra cervadora.Capitulos 23-24: Hamon Overdrive * Después de su pelea contra Tarkus, lleva una camiseta sin mangas ajustada equipada con mangas capsuladas durante el resto del viaje. En la adaptación anime, estas fundas se convierten en las hombreras.Capitulos 39-44: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio * Durante su luna de miel y encuentro final con Dio, lleva un traje adornado con una larga cola de traje sobre una camisa de cuello con tirantes en los hombros, y un cravat. Personalidad Durante su niñez, Jonathan era bastante orgulloso y travieso. A pesar de que ya que aspiraba a ser un "verdadero caballero", le faltaban modales y en su mayoría se comportaba como un niño normal, a pesar de su juventud solitaria. Sin embargo, su determinación inquebrantable era ya visible, cuando se levantaba ante el acoso de Dio. Primero y ante todo, se esfuerza por convertirse en un "verdadero caballero". Él lleva su apellido Joestar con orgullo, nunca traicionando el código de conducta que ha establecido para sí mismo y tratara cualquier otro ser humano con respeto a menos que demuestre ser maligno. Jonathan también posee una fuerza interna feroz y el impulso para enfrentar y superar los conflictos, que Dio llama como una "fuerza explosiva". Ese impulso, alimentado por su afecto a sus amigos y seres queridos, le permitió superar las situaciones más extremas, en particular la lograr salvar a su esposa Erina cuando su barco estuvo repleto de zombis y fue golpeado fatalmente en la garganta. Jonathan lucha por lo que cree, y una vez que se ha comprometido con algo, que no dará marcha atrás hasta que se termine la tarea. Durante su viaje para encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de su padre, fue emboscado por una banda de matones inadaptados. Él no hizo más que apenas estremecerse mientras agarraba el cuchillo de uno de los asaltantes dentro de su mano, diciendo que tenía mucho más en juego en esta lucha que simplemente cuatro dedos. Amable, positivo, y, a veces ingenuo, Jonathan tiene una mentalidad donde trata de imaginar las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían sobre otras personas, incluso si parecen ser enemigos. Él es gentil y simpático, sintiendo angustia incluso cuando desintegra a un policía zombificado. A pesar de su destreza en la lucha, nunca dañará gravemente a una persona sin una razón válida. Al final, incluso después de todo lo que ha hecho Dio, Jonathan aún lo considera su hermano, y derrama lágrimas por él. Su naturaleza amable, así como su fortaleza mental y la capacidad de soportar el miedo y el dolor, es la razón principal por la que Speedwagon decide a ayudarle en su viaje. Sin embargo, Jonathan puede sentir ira justificada ante la maldad de sus enemigos, y llevará a cabo la justicia al eliminarlos. Admitió que su razón principal para luchar contra Dio no estaba fuera de servicio para salvar al mundo, sino para vengar a sus seres queridos que Dio mató. Con su valor y espíritu, Jonathan estableció un legado como el primer JoJo de la serie. Habilidades Personal Habilidad atlética: Jonathan había vivido un pasado áspero como el hijo de un aristócrata, y fue conocido en su adolescencia como haber sido por lo menos un boxeador competente. En su vida de la universidad, se muestra haber jugado rugby junto a Dio Brando, y fue venerado como una de las dos estrellas de la Academia Hugh Hudson. Incluso antes de aprender Hamon, Jonathan fue demostrado habiendo sido capaz de mantenerse firme frente a tres matones, Speedwagon entre ellos, con gran poder y fuerza de voluntad. También demostró haber sido capaz de esgrimir varias armas sostenidas por las armaduras ornamentales en la Mansión Joestar, así como realizar increíbles hazañas de fuerza, tales como saltar desde la empuñadura de una espada e impulsarse a sí mismo hasta un segundo piso con un brazo inhibido por una lanza atravesando sus pectorales, incluso hace una voltereta sobre las barandales mientras lo hacía. Quizás su mayor demostración de fuerza fue después de haber sido revitalizado por el Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive de Zeppeli, donde rasgó a través de tres barras de acero aferradas a su cuello, una hazaña que incluso el poderoso vampiro Tarkus admitió directamente que era incapaz de hacer. Inteligencia: Jonathan es una persona inteligente y un pensador muy competente en combate. Durante sus estudios, Jonathan logró graduarse de la Universidad, después de haber escrito una tesis célebre sobre arqueología. En una pelea Jonathan es todo un experto en movimientos improvisados en el acto y utilizar el entorno a su favor. En varias ocasiones, Jonathan rápidamente formularia planes, incluso en un momento de crisis. Aún recuperándose por la pérdida de su padre, Jonathan tuvo que luchar contra un Dio vampirizado, y rápidamente pensó en incendiar toda la Mansión Joestar con el fin de exterminar a Dio. Del mismo modo, agonizando de una herida en la garganta, Jonathan logró utilizar su último Hamon y un zombi para eliminar a una horda de estos y a Dio, al mismo tiempo, forzando al zombi para hacer explotar el barco donde abordaron. Otro ejemplo donde demuestra ser capaz de utilizar múltiples objetos y el entorno en su beneficio, notablemente utiliza el cinturón como un látigo suplementaria incluso antes de la adquisición de Hamon, o explotar el hecho de que Windknight's Lot era un pueblo minero de carbón, para deducir que el lago cercano tendría bolsas de aire en su parte inferior, para sorprender a Bruford con una producción inesperada de Hamon. Hamon Jonathan tiene un arsenal de técnicas de artes marciales antiguas, la mayoría heredados de Will A. Zeppeli y que involucran Hamon, a su disposición. Algunas son su creación original, cada una terminando con "Overdrive". Ataques * : Jonathan lanza su puño hacia adelante y golpea a su adversario. Utilizado primero por Zeppeli, el ataque consiste en una técnica de respiración Hamon que disloca y extiende las articulaciones para extender el brazo y darle un mayor alcance, al mismo tiempo usando el mismo Hamon para aliviar el dolor causado por el movimiento.Capitulo 020: The Tragedy at Sea Debido al aumento de la longitud, el golpe llega inmediatamente al rostro del adversario primero, que desde ese punto de vista parece "con zoom". * |sendō hamon ōbādoraibu}}: Jonathan carga una onda de Hamon a través de su brazo y la libera en un objeto sólido, tal como una pared o tabique. El Hamon puede viajar a través y llegar hasta el otro lado, y cualquier cosa golpeada por el Hamon es enviado volando en una espiral. Si el enemigo es un no-muerto, el Hamon entrarán en su torrente sanguíneo y lo destruirá desde adentro.Capitulo 023: Northern Wind and Vikings * |sukāretto ōbādoraibu}}: Cargando Hamon en una mano, Jonathan puede crear un Hamon de fuego. Él es capaz de transferir esta llama a otra parte de su cuerpo, y todo lo que toca esa parte del cuerpo tiene una probabilidad de incendiarse.Capitulo 027: Vengeance Demon From the Past * 連打|ōbādoraibu renda}}: Cuando Jonathan golpea lo suficientemente rápido de manera consecutiva, él puede liberar múltiples Overdrives a la vez.Capitulo 029: Curse of the Black Knight * |metaru shirubā ōbādoraibu}}: En esencia lo mismo que un Sendo Hamon Overdrive, pero con la capacidad de transferirse a través del metal. * |suichū no tame no tākoizu burū ōbādoraibu}}: Apropiadamente el lugar más fuerte para utilizar Hamon, Jonathan puede liberar tempestades de alta potencia bajo el agua con la suficiente fuerza como para impulsar violentamente a los enemigos lejos a la distancia. En la mayoría de los casos, una buena parte del agua es propulsada hacia afuera, así, drenando masas de agua como un lago a una profundidad hasta la cintura.Capitulo 028: The Hero of the 77 Rings thumb|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive *'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ' ！！|sanraito ierō ōbādoraibu}}: Su último y más memorable ataque, primero marcado por las palabras de Jonathan: . Es una ráfaga devastadora y extremadamente rápida de golpes infundidos con Hamon con un poder comparable al del mismo sol y tiene la capacidad de destruir por completo a los no-muertos. Junto a los ataques, el Hamon tiene varios otros usos en combate. Un usuario experto de Hamon como Jonathan tiene la capacidad de caminar sobre el agua, fortalecer los objetos y aumentar su potencia, aumentar la altura de salto, y mucho más. Curación Una de las principales conveniencias del Hamon es la capacidad de curar el cuerpo hasta cierto punto. Durante su batalla contra Doobie, Jonathan fue capaz de expulsar el veneno de su torrente sanguíneo a través de transfusión de Hamon.Capitulo 37: The Monster Doobie Durante su batalla con Tarkus, también fue capaz de curar su cuello roto después de recibir el Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive de Zeppeli. Armas thumb|Jonathan infunde la espada de Bruford, "Luck & Pluck," con Hamon. * と |rakku to purakku}}: Después de su derrota, Bruford le otorgó a Jonathan su espada, que desempeñó un papel importante en la batalla final contra Dio, donde Jonathan fue capaz de contrarrestar la capacidad de congelación de Dio mediante la infusión de la espada con Hamon, con el fin de evitar el contacto directo con el cuerpo de Dio.Capitulo 39: Blood Battle! JoJo vs. Dio Stand thumb|DIO utilizando el Stand de Jonathan. Debut Manga: Capítulo 122, La cosa en el avión Como todos sabemos, el Stand de DIO en Stardust Crusaders es The World, el cual desarrolló usando el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar. Sin embargo este es el Stand exclusivo de DIO, lo que se puede confirmar en los siguientes arcos. El Stand de Jonathan se muestra brevemente cuando DIO lo usa para espiar a Joseph Joestar y sus compañeros, sacando una foto de estos con un Stand análogo de Hermit Purple en el capítulo 122 del manga. *''De acuerdo con la novela JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN, el Stand comparte el mismo nombre con Hermit Purple, pero con la novela JORGE JOESTAR, su nombre es The Passion. Sinopsis Vida temprana (1868-1881) Trasfondo se conocen por primera vez.]] Cuando era un bebé, Jonathan estuvo involucrado en un accidente de carro, que resultó en la muerte de su madre, Mary Joestar. Ese mismo accidente trajo indirectamente a Dio Brando a su vida porque su padre, George Joestar I, asumió que el padre ladrón de Dio salvó su vida y se comprometió a pagar esa deuda. Doce años más tarde, Jonathan acude en ayuda de una niña llamada Erina Pendleton, que está siendo acosada por dos mocosos, a pesar de que carece de fuerzas para defender su honor adecuadamente. Él revela sus intenciones de convertirse en un caballero de buena fe que optó por ayudarla solo para lograr ese objetivo. Después de conocer a Dio, la vida de Jonathan se transforma en un infierno cuando Dio intenta romper el espíritu de Jonathan a través del dominio y el aislamiento. En ese momento, Jonathan se cruza con Erina; los dos se acercan y eventualmente se enamoran. Dio se entera de esto y decide negarle a Jonathan cualquier posibilidad de romance al tomar a la fuerza el primer beso de Erina, inculcándole una profunda vergüenza a la chica. Después de enterarse de la acción de Dio, Jonathan lo enfrenta en la Mansión Joestar, donde su resolución por el honor de Erina y su dignidad le da la fuerza para vencer a Dio. Jonathan nota brevemente que una Máscara de Piedra en su pared reacciona a la sangre de Dio, pero se distrae con su padre, que intenta detener la pelea antes de que se intensifique. A pesar de enfrentarse a Dio, Jonathan no pudo encontrar a Erina después, al enterarse de que su querido perro, Danny, había muerto luego de haber sido colocado "accidentalmente" en el incinerador. Jonathan sospechó que la muerte de Danny sería obra de Dio, pero Dio había notado el tipo de persona que era Jonathan y decidió, por el momento, fingir la paz entre ellos. Phantom Blood (1888) Siete años después, Jonathan asiste a la Academia Hugh Hudson, donde pretende graduarse como arqueólogo. Durante ese lapso de siete años, Jonathan seguía desconfiando de Dio a pesar de su fachada. Cuando George cayó enfermo, Jonathan encontró una carta del padre de Dio, Dario, y se dio cuenta de que Dio estaba envenenando a su padre para robar la fortuna de la familia Joestar. Aunque no tenía ninguna otra prueba física que no fuera la clara animosidad de Dio hacia su padre biológico, Jonathan dejó la suya al cuidado de los médicos mientras trataba de encontrar un antídoto. La búsqueda de Jonathan lo lleva a Ogre Street, donde se las arregla para ganarse la amistad de un matón local llamado Robert E. O. Speedwagon, que había intentado atracarlo antes de darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Con la ayuda de Speedwagon, Jonathan encuentra al proveedor de venenos de Dio, Wang Chan, y obtiene el antídoto para su padre. Nacimiento de un vampiro thumb|Jonathan intenta acabar con Dio lanzándolo desde lo alto de su mansión en llamas. Dio llega a la finca y ve a Jonathan, Speedwagon y George esperándolo junto con agentes de policía para llevárselo por intento de asesinato. Dio, habiendo aprendido el poder de la Máscara de Piedra, intenta matar a Jonathan y usar su sangre para trascender a la humanidad y convertirse en un vampiro inmortal. George toma la puñalada para Jonathan, lo que provocó que los agentes abrieran fuego contra Dio y supuestamente lo mataran. Mientras Jonathan se lamenta, se revela que Dio está vivo y usa su nuevo estado vampírico para incapacitar a Speedwagon y asesinar a los agentes. Al notar la nueva recuperación de Dio, Jonathan se ve obligado a incendiar su hogar con la esperanza de que el calor acumulado lo mate. Después de una larga lucha, Jonathan derriba a Dio en el infierno y lo empala en una estatua de la diosa Venus, atrapándolo efectivamente en el edificio en llamas. Mientras Dio lo maldice, Jonathan es golpeado fuera de la casa por una explosión y permanece vivo a pesar de muchas quemaduras y lesiones. Speedwagon logra llevar a Jonathan a un hospital, donde el protagonista termina viendo a Erina por primera vez en siete años. A pesar de las acciones de Dio en el pasado, no cambió los sentimientos de Erina por Jonathan mientras lo cuidaba hasta que recuperó la salud. Entrenamiento con el Hamon y batalla contra Jack el destripador Mientras que se recuperaba de sus heridas, Jonathan conoce a un extraño hombre vestido con ropa elegante y de comportamiento excéntrico; su nombre es William Anthonio Zeppeli el cual le señala que Dio sigue vivo, pero oculto recuperándose de sus heridas lo cual sorprende a Jonathan. Zeppeli le propone a Jonathan enseñarle un método eficaz para derrotar al vampiro de una vez por todas: Zeppeli accede a enseñarle a Jonathan el arte marcial conocido como Hamon el cual canaliza la respiración y la convierte en una fuente de energía similar a la del sol. Durante su entrenamiento, Jonathan derrota al zombi Wang Chan con su nueva técnica, Zoom Punch. Jonathan más tarde se entera de Speedwagon que Dio aparentemente había establecido una base en el pueblo de Windknight's Lot, lo que provoca la desaparición de varios de sus ciudadanos. Al acercarse al pueblo, el grupo es atacado por un Jack el Destripador recientemente zombificado por Dio. Zeppeli le dice a su alumno que derrote al zombi como prueba final, después le da una copa de vino y le ordena derrotar a Jack sin derramar ni una gota. Jonathan finalmente se da cuenta de que puede usar el vidrio para detectar a Jack antes de derrotarlo al transmitir su Hamon a través de la pared. Una vez en Windknight's Lot, Jonathan y su grupo, sin saberlo, son guiados por un chico hipnotizado llamado Poco a un cementerio donde surgen gran cantidad de zombis de Dio para emboscarlos por la noche. Luck & Pluck Dio aparece en ese momento y después de haberse enterado del estilo de lucha del Hamon y utilizar su habilidad de congelación instantánea para inutilizar los ataques de Jonathan y Zeppeli. Dio luego revela a sus guerreros zombies más fuertes, los caballeros Bruford y Tarkus. Bruford percibe la nobleza luchadora de Jonathan y le pide a Dio que le permita luchar contra él en un duelo. Llevando la batalla bajo el agua, Jonathan está en desventaja ya que no puede mantener una respiración adecuada y, por lo tanto, no puede usar Hamon. Al recordar una lección de su difunto padre, Jonathan se sumerge más profundamente en el agua donde encuentra burbujas de aire atrapadas debajo de las rocas; Al usar estas para respirar, Jonathan es capaz de generar suficiente Hamon para obligar a Bruford a salir del agua. Bruford intenta acabar con Jonathan, pero Jonathan canaliza su Hamon a través de la espada del zombi para desarmarlo literalmente antes de desatar una ráfaga de golpes de ''Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. Cuando Bruford es derrotado, recupera su alma humana y, con respecto a Jonathan, le da su espada, Luck & Pluck. Sucediendo a su Maestro Después de experimentar el poder de Tarkus, Jonathan y los demás deciden retirarse a un cañón en un ala delta hecho con hojas que Jonathan y Zeppeli magnetizan con Hamon. Aterrizando dentro de un antiguo castillo, Tarkus embosca al grupo y logra atrapar a Jonathan en la "Guarida del Dragón de dos cabezas", forzándolo a un combate a muerte con cuello una cadena en el cuello. Jonathan casi es asesinado por el combatiente más experimentado, pero es salvado brevemente por Zeppeli, quien termina sacrificándose. Solo después de que el moribundo Zeppeli infunde a Jonathan con el Hamon que le queda, el joven revive con la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Tarkus. Después, Jonathan incineró el cuerpo de Zeppeli antes de reanudar la búsqueda de Dio. La Batalla Final Poco después, Jonathan, Speedwagon y Poco conocen a unos maestros del Hamon que vinieron a petición de Zeppeli, Tonpetty, Straizo y Dire. Ya en el castillo de Dio, Jonathan salva a la hermana de Poco de uno de los zombis más poderosos de Dio, Doobie, antes de enfrentarse a Dio. Después de que Dire es asesinado por los poderes de congelación de Dio, Jonathan tiene la idea de contrarrestar la congelación de Dio canalizando su Hamon a través de la espada de Bruford. Dio, furioso por la herida provocada por el último ataque de Dire, convoca a sus zombis para que se ocupen de los demás mientras lucha contra Jonathan uno a uno. Jonathan consigue acertar un par de ataques de espada contra Dio, pero se cura con sus poderes inhumanos. Jonathan es capaz de golpearlo con un Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, pero rápidamente se recupera. Dio agarra la arteria carótida de Jonathan, inmovilizadolo, pero Jonathan es capaz de escapar y los dos chocan puños por última vez. Jonathan prende fuego a su puño para eliminar la ventaja del hielo de Dio y lanza un golpe infundido en Hamon al estómago de Dio mientras el cuerpo descompuesto de Dio cae desde el borde del balcón. Creyendo a Dio ha muerto junto con la mayoría de sus secuaces, el grupo de Jonathan destruye la Máscara de Piedra. Final thumb|left|Jonathan y Erina se casan. Habiendo transcurrido dos meses desde la derrota y aparente muerte de Dio, Jonathan y Erina se casaron el 2 de Febrero de 1889; como regalo de bodas, la pareja decidió viajar a América para celebrar allí su luna de miel. El momento de felicidad se ve bruscamente interrumpido por Wang Chan que se revela que sobrevivió, llevándose consigo un ataúd de hierro macizo de doble compartimiento atrayendo a Jonathan al interior del casco del barco al crear zombis usando a los pasajeros de la embarcación; en ese momento, la cabeza cercenada de Dio sale de su interior y lo ataca; decidiendo entonces que no hay mejor solución a la ausencia de su cuerpo que apoderarse del de su enemigo alegando que es una epifanía que sus destinos estén tan entrelazados entre sí, se lanza contra su enemigo. Jonathan hace lo posible por defender a Erina de Dio, a la vez que trata de proteger a una bebé cuyos padres fueron asesinados por los Zombis del barco creados por Wang Chan a partir de los pasajeros y la tripulación; pero para su desgracia, Dio le dispara líquido ocular a presión y lo hiere gravemente en la garganta dejándolo incapacitado para utilizar el Hamon; entonces Jonathan al borde de la muerte trata de decirle a Erina que escape con el bebé que salvó, pero esta se niega alegando que prefiere morir a su lado. Sin embargo Jonathan en un último esfuerzo usa el Hamon para destruir la cabeza de Wang Chan y provocar por medio de su cuerpo que las calderas de la sala de máquinas del barco se sobrecalienten y el barco comience a incendiarse amenazando con estallar en un intento de acabar con Dio. thumb|Jonathan Joestar muere con la cabeza de Dio en sus brazos. Motivada por el valor de su esposo, Erina huye del barco en el ataúd donde Dio se escondió mientras que Dio intenta en último esfuerzo apoderarse del cuerpo de Jonathan al intentar decapitar su cabeza, pero el Joestar decide apuñalarlo con un trozo de fierro que se clavó en su espalda y sujetarlo entre sus brazos, mostrándose que no está dispuesto a soltarlo. Ya en paz y en sus últimos momentos, dedica un último pensamiento a Dio quien trata de convencerlo para que lo suelte y así brindarle su sangre para hacerlo inmortal como él, pero cuando lo ve mejor, nota que Jonathan Joestar ha muerto. El incendio y la explosión resultante aparentemente acaba con los dos, siendo así que la familia Joestar sobrevive por medio de Erina y de el hijo que estaban esperando. Legado thumb|left|El cuerpo de Jonathan en manos de DIO. La historia de Jonathan Joestar es conocida por unas pocas personas, siendo principalmente sus descendientes los conocedores de la misma, su hijo George Joestar II y posteriormente su nieto Joseph Joestar. A pesar del último intento de Jonathan por acabar con él, Dio logra apoderarse del cuerpo decapitado de Jonathan y escapar del fondo del océano un siglo después. Una vez fuera, tras renombrarse DIO, este comenzó un viaje por el mundo embarazando a varias mujeres que conoció dejando numerosos descendientes los cuales son Giorno Giovanna, Donatello Versus, Ungalo y Rikiel. DIO posteriormente, atraviesa su cuerpo con la Flecha para despertar a su propio Stand. DIO también le entregaría durante este tiempo a Enrico Pucci, uno de los huesos de Jonathan para que este pueda lograr su objetivo de "ascender al cielo". thumb|El cuerpo de Jonathan reducido a cenizas. Durante los eventos de Stardust Crusaders, DIO intenta asimilar el cuerpo de Jonathan para perfeccionar el uso de su Stand usando la sangre de su nieto, Joseph Joestar como catalizador, sin embargo DIO es finalmente derrotado y asesinado por el tataranieto de Jonathan, Jotaro Kujo. Con su aparente muerte, el restante del cuerpo de Jonathan es finalmente expuesto a la luz solar para que se desintegre por completo, permitiendo que Jonathan por fin pudiera descansar en paz. Curiosidades * En el Volumen 1 publicado por Jump Comics, existe un error tipográfico, donde Jonathan utiliza el dialogo " " en lugar de " ". Este error no fue corregido durante quince años, recién hasta la re-impresión 66º y desde entonces ha sido replicada en otras obras, como los videojuegos JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood (PS2) y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3). * De acuerdo con una entrevista con Araki, el nombre de Jonathan se inspiró en un restaurante familiar, "Jonathan's", en el que él y su editor se reunían con frecuencia por la noche tarde para discutir ideas. * De acuerdo con JOJO A-GO!GO!, la habilidad que DIO utiliza durante Stardust Crusaders, para crear una visión dentro de una bola de cristal, es en realidad un poder de Stand que se despertó en el cuerpo de Jonathan. * Con relación a la curiosidad anterior, el nombre del stand no es del todo claro: ** En la novela de JoJo JOJO'S BIZARRE AVENTURE OVER HEAVEN , el Stand también se llama Hermit Purple como el de Joseph. ** En la novela de JoJo, Jorge Joestar , DIO posee un Stand con el nombre, La Pasión '''(The Passion en ingles)' ( ''Za Passhon en japones) . Su apariencia es similar a Hermit Purple, pero toma la forma de una corona de espinas y tiene la capacidad de ver el pasado y el futuro de los parientes de la sangre del usuario (incluido un familiar en otro universo ). * Jonathan tiene una apariencia y físico similares a Kenshirō de la popular serie manga y anime Hokuto no Ken. * Su ataque técnica ''Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ''es similar al ataque "Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" de Kenshirō. * En el primer opening de la serie Jonathan no lleva su mochila en la espalda. * Araki afirmo que no le gusto mucho la personalidad de Jonathan ya que era demasiado bueno y si tenia la oportunidad de volver a dibujar la parte uno cambiaría la personalidad de Jonathan, al final en la parte 7 creo la versión alternativa de Jonathan (Johnny Joestar) con una personalidad totalmente distinta al original. * Comparte similitudes con su contraparte Johnny Joestar del Universo de Steel Ball Run: ** Ambos perdieron la cabeza (Jonathan contra Dio, Johnny a causa del intercambio equivalente). ** Su rival forma parte de la Familia Brando, pero fue asesinado por alguien más (DIO por Jotaro, Diego por un tren, Diego Brando de Otro Universo por Lucy Steel). ** Ambos tuvieron una mascota de nombre Danny (Jonathan un perro, Johnny un ratón). ** Ambos fueron tutorados en una habilidad especial por un miembro de la Familia Zeppeli (Jonathan entreno para aprender sobre Hamon, Johnny practicaba para dominar el Giro). Galería Ilustraciones Variadas= Weekly_Jump_January_1_1987.jpg|Shūkan Shōnen Jump, primera serialización de JoJo Jonathanjoestar.png JonathanMP.png JoJonium-0.png|JoJonium Jonathan6251.jpg|Ilustración circa 1994 List1l-0.jpg|JoJonium Vol. 1 PBPromo.jpg |-| Cubiertas de volumenes= Volumen_1.jpg|Volúmen 1 Volumen_2.jpg|Volúmen 2 Volumen_3.jpg|Volúmen 3 Volumen 4.jpg|Volúmen 4 Volumen 5.jpg|Volúmen 5 Phantom Blood Manga= Jonathan_introduced.png|A young Jonathan Jonathan_young.png|Jonathan as a child Jonathan_bullied.png|Jonathan bullied by Dio. Jonathan_boxing.png|Jonathan getting ready to box Jonathan_punched.png|Jonathan punched in the eye Jonathan_doesn'tforgive.png|Jonathan's famous quote "What are you doing? This is unforgivable!" Jonathan_retaliates.png|Jonathan fights back Jonathan_enraged.png|An enraged Jonathan Jonathan_rugby.png|Jonathan plays rugby Jonathan_suspecting.png|Jonathan suspects Dio of poisoning his father Jonathan_ogre.png|Jonathan in Ogre Street Jonathan_talent.png|Jonathan demonstrate his talent in the Ripple Jonathan joestar c20.png|After preliminary Hamon training with Will Zeppeli. Jonathan_fighting.png|Fighting for his loved ones Jonathan_learns.png|Jonathan learns to use the Ripple in combat Jonathan_turquoise.png|The Turquoise Blue Overdrive Jonathan_sunlight.png|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Will&jonathan.png|Jonathan and Will in unison Jonathan_ultimate.png|Jonathan empowered by the Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan_powered.png|Empowered Jonathan Diovsjonathan.png|Dio vs. Jonathan Jonathan_vengeful.png|Jonathan swears to avenge his friends Jonathan_sword.png|Jonathan and Luck & Pluck Jonathan_firepunch.png|Jonathan's winning punch Jonathan_crying.png|Jonathan crying for Dio Erina married.png|Jonathan married with Erina. Jonathan_mortally.png|Jonathan mortally wounded Erina&jonathan.png|Last kiss with Erina Jonathan_dead.png|The death of Jonathan Joestar |-| Anime= IWwyd.png|Jonathan meets Dio for the first time JonDioMeet.png|Jonathan greets Dio in his house Jonathan want to fight with Dio.png|Jonathan wants to fight with Dio after he kicks Danny BoxFight.png|Jonathan and Dio boxing Dio punching Jonathan at boxing match.jpg|Jonathan gets punched by Dio at boxing match Jonathanfacehitted.png|Jonathan's face gets elbowed by Dio Jojo headbutting Dio.jpg|Jonathan headbutting Dio Diobeated.png|Jonathan beats Dio until he cries DannyGrave.png|Jonathan at Danny's grave 4HlfN.png|Jonathan overlooking the grave of Danny Dio and Jojo playing with one team.jpg|Jonathan and Dio playing in one team GBejf.png|Jonathan fighting with Speedwagon. GeorgeSacrifice.jpg|Jonathan holding his mortally wounded father GeorgeDies.png|Jonathan's father dies in his arms JonathanPreparestoKillDio.jpg|Jonathan prepares to end Dio, now a vampire Dio&JonathanFalling.jpg|Jonathan and Dio fall into the burning Mansión Joestar flames Speedwagon&Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan unconscious and held by Speedwagon after seemingly defeating Dio ErinaCaughtbyJonathan.PNG|Jonathan catches Erina during their reunion zeppeli meet jojo.jpg|Jonathan and Erina meet Zeppeli JonathanTraining.png|Jonathan training Ripple with Zeppeli PhantomBloodHeroes.jpg|Jonathan with Speedwagon and Zeppeli KinghtsJoJo.png|Jonathan meets Tarkus and Bruford DanceMacabreHair.png|Jonathan fighting with Bruford JoJoPluck.png|Jonathan receiving the Luck Pluck sword BrufordDeath.png|Jonathan watch dying Bruford ZeppeliDeath.png|Zeppeli dies in Jonathan's hands DoobieJoJo.png|Jonathan fighting with Doobie Diovsjojo.png|Jonathan before his final fight with Dio LuckPluckSword.png|Jonathan using the Luck/Pluck sword Dio cuted by Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan cuts Dio Jonathan and Erina weeding.jpg|Jonathan and Erina's wedding dio head attack jojo.jpg|Jonathan gets attacked by Dio's head Screenshot (259).png|Jonathan dies cradling Dio in his arms JonathanW.png|Jonathan in the very first trailer for the anime Jonathan Adult.png|Concept Art for the anime YoungJonathanCredits.PNG|Young Jonathan in the ending credits AdultJonathanCredits.PNG|Adult Jonathan in the ending credits JonathanPart2Credits.PNG|Jonathan in the Part 2 ending credits, looking up towards Joseph Jonathan STAND PROUD.png|Jonathan in STAND PROUD |-| OVA y película= 300919 249658048409991 1746605640 n.jpg|Jonathan tal y como aparece en la película JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood. Jonathan_ova.png|Jonathan tal y como aparece en una secuencia retrospectiva de la serie OVA . |-| Bocetos= Jona1.jpg Jona2.jpg Jona3.jpg Jona4.jpg Jona5.jpg Jona6.jpg Jonadio.jpg Cubiertas de capítulos Chapter_3.jpg|Capítulo 003 Chapter_5.jpg|Capítulo 005 Chapter_6.jpg|Capítulo 006 Chapter_7.jpg|Capítulo 007 Chapter_8.jpg|Capítulo 008 Chapter_9.jpg|Capítulo 009 Chapter_10.jpg|Capítulo 010 Chapter_11.jpg|Capítulo 011 Chapter_12.jpg|Capítulo 012 Chapter_14.jpg|Capítulo 014 Chapter_17.jpg|Capítulo 017 Chapter_18.jpg|Capítulo 018 Chapter_19.jpg|Capítulo 019 Chapter_21.jpg|Capítulo 021 Chapter_23.jpg|Capítulo 023 Chapter_27.jpg|Capítulo 027 Chapter_28.jpg|Capítulo 028 Chapter_30.jpg|Capítulo 030 Chapter_31.jpg|Capítulo 031 Chapter_33.jpg|Capítulo 033 Chapter_36.jpg|Capítulo 036 Chapter_38.jpg|Capítulo 038 Chapter_40.jpg|Capítulo 040 Chapter_42.jpg|Capítulo 042 Chapter_43.jpg|Capítulo 043 Chapter_44.jpg|Capítulo 044 Videojuegos PB (PS2)= pb jojo render.jpg|Render for ''Phantom Blood'' (PS2) GAMEJonathan Joestar (12 years old).JPG Jonathan Joestar (Boxer).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (13 years old).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (20 years old).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Ogre Street).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Before Hamon Training).JPG Jonathan Joestar (Spear).JPG Jonathan Joestar (Hamon Training).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (After Hamon Training).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Underwater).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (After Ripple Pass Overdrive).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar.jpg GAMEJonathan Joestar (Sword).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Wounded).JPG |-| Jump= Jonathanstars.jpg|Jonathan en J-Stars Victory Vs |-| ASB= Jonathan ASB.jpg|Render de Jonathan en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. jonathan joestar all star battle taunt.png|Taunt, ASB jonathan joestar all star battle win.png|Win pose, ASB JonathanGHA.jpg|Jonathan during his GHA, ASB Jonathan A.jpg|Jonathan Costume A, ASB Jonathan B.jpg|Jonathan Costume B, ASB Jonathan C.jpg|Jonathan Costume C, ASB Jonathan D.jpg|Jonathan Costume D, ASB Jonathan E.jpg|Jonathan Costume E, ASB 1jon.png|''All-Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= Jonathan jojoeoh.png|Render de Jonathan en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven ss052.jpg|Jonathan's Overdrive Barrage, Eyes of Heaven JonathanEoHCharge.png JonatahnEoHL&P.png|Jonathan wielding the Sword of Luck & Pluck, Eyes of Heaven JonathanEoHSO.jpg|Jonathan unleashing a Scarlet Overdrive, Eyes of Heaven |-| DR= DiamondRecordsJonathanAttack.jpg|Jonathan en JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: The Animation - Diamond Records Merchandising JonathanSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue jonathan-green-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Art Collection (verde) 404c449978b5a84491c60a0771c1c87f.JPG|Jonathan VS.jpg|Color Edition Jonathan Joestar & Dio Brando IMG_2869.JPG|Neo Jonathan Joestar IMG_2847.JPG|Gold Jonathan Joestar IMG_2980.JPG|Neo Jonathan Joestar 2 IMG_2989.JPG|Gold Jonathan Joestar 2 JOJO.jpg|Color Edition Jonathan Joestar Jonathan-pink-SFAC.jpg|(Pink) Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Phantom Blood Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Grupo Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Hamon Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Protagonistas de Jojo